Konoha High School
by Yoshino-Uchiha
Summary: Ami comes across Sasuke playing a piano during school and later... well, you'll see Sasuke X OC


Tender and delicate intricate notes played gracefully. Each key was touched with precision, matching the required dynamics and notation of the piece. I found myself drawn to the musical melody, a feeling of interest to whom the talented player was. Slowly with caution I peaked from behind the open door frame, his back faced towards me while his hands fluttered elegantly on the grand piano. There was no mistaking who the person was; spiky raven haired, incredibly firm build. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. I was mesmerized, yet, also taken by surprise by his incredible ability. The young man excelled in all academic subjects compulsory and elective, was proclaimed by many as the heartthrob of Konoha High School, and now, extremely talented in piano. What was he possibly not good at?  
i continued to watch silently in awe, the softness and sophistication from the tune created a sweet, vulnerable feeling inside of me. Then, abruptly, the melody ended incomplete. Sasuke's figure sat still and soundless. You wondered why he suddenly stopped.  
"You're distracting me, Ami." How did he know it was me who was watching? I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I forced myself to say anything before awkwardness fell between the two of us.  
"How long have you been playing?" I finally blurted out, regretting having said it with my straight forwardness.  
"One year."  
"You're really good, do you . . . mind if I sit and watch? It would help me learn a couple of things."  
"Mm, sit over there." His finger pointed to the chair across him, then back onto the keys on the piano, resuming where he left from.  
I walked towards the chair and sat down silently. The melody continued, sounding blissful and charming. I let my eyes gently close to fully immerse into the music.  
To my unawareness, Sasuke watched me intently, with maybe a hint of curiosity.  
A slight curl tugged upon his lips, before returning to the solemness his face portrayed.  
Sasuke ended the piece with a soothing softness.  
I opened my eyes to see Sasuke staring into mine, as if he was attempting to figure me out.  
I smiled. "What?"  
His eyes drifted away to the keys on the piano. "Nothing."  
"Are you sure? If you wanna say something, just say it."  
Onyx eyes met mine once again, locking intensely, I could feel my cheeks burning with uneasiness.  
"It's nothing, I have to go, see you 'round." The piano shut with a loud bang and I watched as Sasuke left the room without another word said.  
'What was all that?' I thought as I jumped up and followed him, stopping in the door way. I watched him leave, I blushed slightly as i watched his hips move in a feminine sort of way.

Two days later I saw Sasuke walk into my math class. I watched him, probably like every other person in the class, seeing as though when someone interrupted a class, it was for something good.  
But when he glanced over in my direction I looked back down at my work. I saw the Blonde who sat next to me, Naruto Uzumaki, get up when the teacher motioned for him, "Naru-kun?" I whispered.  
He ginned at me, so I knew it was just his dad picking him up. Mr. Yondame picked him up a lot at random times for special training.  
I smiled back with a slight blush across my cheeks.  
Sasuke looked over at me weird when Naruto got up to him, my blush got a bit deeper but I waved to Sasuke slightly. with no response of course.  
after the two boys left, I went back to doing algebraic equations.  
two minutes later, Sasuke came back with another note. I glanced up but not as long as the last time he was in the classroom.  
the teacher cleared his thought, I ignored him, "Ami!" he rose his voice in irritation.  
I looked up wide eyed. "Yes!" I answered startled.  
the teacher motioned me forward. I stood up and immediately tripped over my chair into Shino Aburame`'s lap.  
I turned beat red, "OH MY GOD! SHINO, IM SO SORRY!" I apologized as I hurriedly got off him.  
he nodded and smiled. at that moment, I was so glad he was Naruto's friend, because all of Naruto's friends gave me a break since he protected me a lot of the time.  
my most hated enemies, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, always teased me that Naruto was my boy friend. he wasn t of course, he was my best of best friends.  
I finally made it to Sasuke and my teacher. every one laughing at me the whole time.  
Sasuke walked out, with me fallowing.  
we walked down the corridors in silence for a while, then out of the blue, Sasuke stopped and looked out the window at the summer breeze blowing the fresh green oak leaves.  
"...S-Sasuke... San?" I whispered after a moment.  
he didn t answer of course, so I leaned agenst the opposing wall.  
after a while of continued silence, I pushed off the wall and started back to my class only to have someone grab my arm.  
I looked back at Sasuke, "where are you going?" he questioned me.  
I yanked my arm out of his grasp, "I'm going back to class. my dads already up my ass about failing." I retorted angrily.  
he looked away with a ting of what looked like sorrow mixed with inner confusion.  
I stopped being angry with him, "Sasuke-san?" I repeated.  
he looked back at me and then grinned slightly, "come with me." He stated before grabbing my wrist and running with me to the nearest boys bathroom.  
I blushed slightly at being in here, even more so when I saw Sasuke lock the door.  
he had a maniacal grin plastered on his face, "Ami... are you scared?" his voice was even more menacing.  
I was, but I wasn t about to show it. I smirked right back at him to say I wasn t. But I still backed up as he walked towards me.  
Soon I backed into the wall, and Sasuke's hands planted themselves on either side of my head. my smirk faded and I looked a little scared.  
Sasuke's face was so close to mine. his nose brushed agenst mine and I could feel his breath on my lips, "Ami, you lied to me. didn t you~..."  
My eyes grew wider. I hadn t noticed it, but I had stopped breathing.  
"Hnhnhnnn, did I take your breath away?" Sasuke questioned me.  
I turned beat red, I still couldn t breath.  
then I felt Sasuke's lips on mine. he paused there for a second... then it registered in my head and my eyes slowly closed and I kissed him back.  
I started breathing again.  
Sasuke put one hand on my cheek and the other on my hip as he depend the kiss. he slipped his toung into my mouth and started to explore it. Our toungs occasionally dancing for dominance.  
'Sasuke... Uchiha... he is kissing me. why?' I thought, but quickly pushed the thought out of my head. at this moment, I was the luckiest girl in high school. the clumsy little nobody girl...  
my own hands had moved to their own accord. one around Sasuke's shoulders and the other tangled in his silky soft, raven colored hair.  
Sasuke licked the roof of my mouth, which caused me to moan a bit, instantly causing a slight blush to cross my face.  
I felt Sasuke smile into the kiss. his hand traveled up my hip, taking my shirt up with it.  
my hands slid down from Sasuke's shoulders and started unbuttoning his white school uniform t-shirt.  
Sasuke's lips disconnected from mine, evoking a whimper out of me.  
"Hnhnhnn, silly little girl~" he said before kissing and nipping at the crook of my neck.  
I moaned slightly, "S-Sa-su-ke~..."  
both our shirts were off and he unclasped my bra as I unbuttoned his blue slacks.  
He started molding my breasts in his hands causing me to mewl in the ecstasy of it.  
Sasuke groaned as I slid my hand into his boxers and started to pump his errection. I smirked when I heard him do so, it was such a turn on.  
He started thrusting into my hand slightly, after a bit.  
My hand retreated as I pulled his pants and boxers down. ... Sasuke doing the same to me.  
Sasuke released his mouth from my neck, both of us panting some. he pinned my wrists above my head and traced his icey fingures down my entirety and stopped at my now compleatly soaking wet cavity. i blushed and looked irritated at him, as he snikkered to himself.  
"what?" I protested, snapping him out of what ever fantacy he was captured by.  
"oh nothin, i just didnt expect you to be bare." he confessed, making me collor even more. instead of being a bitch about it, I lifted one leg so that my knee brushed agenst his errection, causing his eyes to close and for him to loll his head back some as he groaned.  
I guessed he was getting to the point that it was hurting him and any touch would do. his hand hadnt moved from my cavity, once I stopped toying with him, he went straight to attacking my neck, leaving yet another hicky to be explained to my parents later.  
then I gasped as I felt his fingures pinnitrate me and start rubbing in small fast cyrcles on my clit. I bucked, and that made Sasuke display that evil laugh/chuckle that turned me on and scared me at the same time.  
then I felt his middle fingure pinnitrate further, and start puping into me as he rubbed my little bundle of nervs. my breathing was so hard and moaning more often, I thought we were going to be caught.  
then Sasuke inserted his index fingure and started to scissor me, stretching me. my moans and mewling grew louder. I was almost screaminghis name.  
"tight..." I heard him say under his labored breaths as he added a third fingure, now rubbing me with his thumb.  
I cummed all over his fingured, I felt some of it dripp down my legs. I looked flushed, and almost as pail as my raven-haired, porcalen skinned lover boy.  
I looked up at him, noticing that he was actully about a foor taller than me, as he licked every bitof my juices off his hand. he went to lick the rest out of me and off my legs, "Sasuke-san~" I breathed, catching his full attention.  
he looked at me like he was wondering what he had done wrong. "no, just do it." I panted. he smerked and brushed his lips agenst mine, "it might hurt..." he sounded concerned.  
he kissed me sweetly yet passionatly for a moment before he picked me up and then set me on his hips. I wrapped my legs around him.  
He looked into my eyes, I knew what he was silently asking (if i was sure i wanted to do this or not). I kissed him in response. He smiled into it as he slid me down onto his rock hard cock.  
I whimpered at his size inside me.  
Sasuke broke the kiss and looked at me, concerned, "are you ok?" he asked.  
that surprised me that he cared, I had my forehead on his shoulder, panting, "yeah..." after a moment, I cupped his face in my hand and kissed him lightly on his lips.  
Sasuke kissed back just as sweetly. After a moment he started to bounce me on his hips, then when I got used to it, I started doing it with him, "uuhhhnn~ Sasuke! Faster... please~ harder~"  
my head lolled back as Sasuke complied. Grunting and moaning occasionally.  
Sasuke slammed me to the wall, causing me to gasp. he started ramming into me, showing no mercy.  
I clawed Sasuke's back, unintentionally. he groaned when I did.  
I could feel that I was so close to my edge, and so was Sasuke. "Sa-Sasuke, im gunna-" he cut me off, "yeah, me too." he panted.  
"wanna-" I cut him off this time, "no, just keep going." I moaned.  
verry soon after, we both cummed. our orgazums taking us to hevan and back.  
Sasuke collaped, with me ontop of him.  
I smiled warmly at him with half lidded eyes and he blushed at that. I touched his cheek, carresing it, before I kissed his lips breafly.  
then I went to get off of him, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me in place on him. "Sasuke-san?" I questioned.  
he smiled at me, looking like a child. "stay with me... forever." he said.  
I blushed like mad, 'did he just ask me to be his girlfriend!' I thought to myself.  
I smiled back, obviously happy, "well, I'll have to think about it~" I teased.  
he fake pouted at me, somthing I would have thought Naruto would do.  
I giggled a little bit, "you silly boy, of course."  
Sasuke smirked and kissed me once more before releasing me and going to put his cloths on.  
I started putting my cloths back on too, but couldnt find my bra, I was looking every wear when I saw him smerking and his hands behind his back. I smerked back, "Give it, Sasuke-san."  
"Kun, Sasuke-Kun, sot san. ok?" he asked.  
I giggled, "ok, Sasuke-KUN. now gimme my bra!" I glomped him and he held it high above his head, making me jump for it.  
Me only being 5'3" made it impposible, "sasuke-kun~" I whined, "the bell is going to ring soon~"  
he reluctantly handed it back to me when I pouted at him.  
I had just finnished putting it back on and puting my shirt on correctly when the bell rang. Sasuke opened the door for me and he walked out after me, but as I started to walk to class, he grabbed my hand pulling me back and kissed me, infront of every one in the hall.  
I blushed, but didnt care that any one saw. Sasuke was mine now, and no one got a say.

later, we were susspened for 5 days each, for PDA. and you can guess what we spent those days doing ;3 


End file.
